1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a change holder assembly for a compactor roller for a soil compactor, comprising a change holder to be fixed on a roller casing and at least one roller tool to be fixed on the change holder using a counterholder which can be brought into holding engagement with the change holder and is lockable with respect to the change holder, wherein the change holder has a roller-tool-abutment side and the at least one roller tool has a change holder-abutment side supportable on the roller-tool-abutment side.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a change holder assembly is known from WO 2013/107545 A2. A plurality of change holders of trapezoidal design when viewed axially—with respect to the rotational axis of the compactor roller—are fixed on the outer circumference of a compactor roller or the roller casing of same. The change holders are elongated in the circumferential direction and have two circumferential sides oriented in the circumferential direction and two axial sides oriented in the direction of the rotational axis of the compactor roller. The two circumferential sides as well as the two axial sides are inclined with respect to each other such that the change holder is tapered proceeding from a connecting region attached to the compactor roller towards a roller-tool-abutment side provided for supporting a roller tool.
In the central region of this change holder, a holder opening is formed into which a holder shaft provided on the roller tool may be inserted. For locking of the roller tool on the change holder, an annular locking member is provided that surrounds the holder shaft and that can be positioned so as to engage a groove-like locking-member-receiver opening on the change holder on the one hand, and a groove-like locking-member-receiver opening on the holder shaft on the other hand.
In particular when a roller tool to be connected to such a change holder is not rotationally symmetrical, but rather has a shape which requires a defined rotational position about an opening longitudinal axis of the holder opening, in order to ensure that a roller tool assumes a defined position with respect to the change holder, the change holder is formed on its roller-tool-abutment side provided for supporting the roller tool such that with a complementary shape on a change holder abutment side of a specific roller tool provided for support on the change holder on the other side, it provides a form fit connection that substantially prevents rotation of a roller tool about the longitudinal opening axis.